


Leaves (and Us) (#7)

by can_opener



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, F/M, genderswap!Dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_opener/pseuds/can_opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple person could brighten up your boring day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves (and Us) (#7)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: (fewisnotonfire)

The soft swaying of trees in the June breeze was what kept Dan out of her misery as the teacher in the front yapped over something she could never give a fuck about. The construction workers in the half-finished building across their own seemed to be the most interesting thing Dan had ever seen ever since she came into this school.

"Danielle," someone called her attention, but she couldn't care less if it came from her teacher. She just wants to go home.

"Danielle." No budging. Still, she focused her attention to the softly swaying trees and those construction workers who were busy with their own jobs.

"DANIELLE!" Dan flinched at the sharp tone used in her full name. She snapped her head to the teacher, who looked at her haughtily.

"What did I say earlier?" She raised a single, perfectly trimmed eyebrow at Dan, who resisted the urge to roll her eyes and groan. The whole class looked expectantly between Dan and the teacher, grinning like idiots who were about to witness a fight.

"I don't know ma'am," Dan said in the most monotonous voice she could muster. The teacher rolled her eyes, made a 'tsk' noise and clamped her hands to her hips. Dan inwardly smirked at the symptoms of the Grade-A bitch teacher that was about to appear.

"THEN, NEXT TIME YOU BETTER LISTE--."

Her angry rant was cut off by the loud ringing of the bell. Many students, including Dan, sighed in relief and rushed to pack their bags at top-speed. Before she could exit the classroom, Dan waved her middle finger in the air, thus effectively angering the teacher again.

She ran surprisingly fast, ignoring the stares she was starting to pull, hoping to see the familiar black motorbike in the school's parking lot. She scanned the whole parking lot, feeling her stomach drop with disappointment. She turned around and started to walk away when--

"Looking for me?"

She spun around, and the first thing she sees is a pool of familiar, blue eyes.

"Phil! You doofus," she enveloped her boyfriend to a hug, inhaling the familiar scent that Phil seemed to bring. Phil laughed, hugging her closer, relishing the moment. "How was school?"

Dan groaned, "The same old. Glad you're here to pick me up after school," 

She scanned the whole area for any people who might look at them. She found some few, and gave them all dirty looks. They scampered away, thankfully.

Phil gave her a cheeky grin, "You should be."

"Ugh. Let's just go home you idiot."

And they walked, hand in hand, towards Phil's black motorbike.


End file.
